How Ichigo got tied up
by MurasakiShiori
Summary: At the end of episode 234, meaning it's the 235th episode's preview  Ichigo and Ishida get to be tied up by Inoue and Matsumoto to have a taste of their cooking. Here is the antecedent, a.k.a. how did Ichigo get tied up and taken to her place.


Rangiku decided to visit Inoue in the real world, and they started cooking…

- Hm…this is so delicious… - said Rangiku.

- Indeed, Matsumoto-san!

- It's a pity others won't taste it! It's such a waste!

- Indeed, Matsumoto-san!

- Oh! Orihime-chan, I have a wonderful idea!

- I know, right! Let's get helicopters and spray it all over Karakura Town, then give spoons to everyone! Or better, umbrellas! So they can eat it from their umbrellas!

- … No, Orihime-chan... I thought of getting some guys have a bite!

- I don't get it, Matsumoto-san… you know the best that they would always find a reason to get away…

- But we'll MAKE them eat it!

- Huh?

- Let's tie some of them up, and bring them here!

- Uhh…aren't we going a little overboard, Matsumoto-san?

- Oh, come on! Just let's have a little fun with them!

- But…

- Inoue-chan, become an adult, grown-up woman already!

- Y-Yes, Matsumoto-san!

- Good! Now, who to get?

- Well, I don't know the soul reapers much… I only know Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun and Sado-kun...

- Ehh…We can't overpower Sado… But the other two guys! They seem really slim, so I bet they're weak! I'll go get the four-eyes, yours is Kurosaki! Go! – and with that, Rangiku disappeared. Inoue tilted her head, then blushed slightly…

- Can't help it… - she said to herself with a smile.

Inoue got some „situation-fitting" clothes… Knee-length black leather boots, a red miniskirt with a black swimsuit-like latexdress, a red leather jacket and a cap similar to military women's.

* knock-knock *

- Ah, good day, Mr. Kurosaki! Is Kurosaki-kun home?

- O-O-O-O-O-Orihime-…ch-chan…That outfit… - were the last words of Isshin as he collapsed on the floor. Ichigo slowly walked towards the door from the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hand.

- You alright, dad? – he asked carelessly as he swallowed from the glass. His eyes met Inoue. … The white liquid sprayed out of his mouth like a fountain, no, even worse. He choked and panted for a few minutes, as Inoue nervously scratched the back of her head. – W-W-What is with those clothes? – Ichigo screamed, his face deep red, as he flailed his hands in front of his eyes, trying to hide as much as he could.

- Oh, this? I don't know, I thought this was fitting the occasion! Hehe!

- WHAT KIND OF OCCASION, POSSIBLY?

- Can I come in? – Inoue asked, not waiting for the reply, looking around. – Oh, you have a very nice house, Kurosaki-kun. By the way, which way is your room?

- M-M-MY ROOM WHY YOU ASK MY ROOM WHY?

- Lead the way…Kurosaki-kun… - she said with a smile, that was accidentally a little too commanding.

- Y-Yes… - Ichigo said, completely defeated, as he carefully walked up the stairs. Inoue closed the door behind them, and Ichigo gulped. – I-If it's alright to ask…what are you p-planning to do?...Inoue…

- Oh, I see you like milk. – She magically pulled out a glass of milk from behind her back. – Drink, please, Kurosaki-kun.

- T-Thanks, but you know, I just had, you have seen it, too, yes, I just-…

- Drink… Kurosaki-kun… - Ichigo hesitantly stratched out his hand for the glass, but it was too slow for Inoue, so she forced it into his mouth with a giggle. Ichigo gulped, half of the drink going down his jaw. He reached with his hand to dry it up but Inoue caught it.

- W-What are you-! Why can't I …move… - he said as he collapsed on the floor, still totally conscious. – You put something in my drink! You put something in my drink?

- Ah, what are you talking about, Kurosaki-kun! – she said with a smile as she sat on top of Ichigo. He felt ropes wrapped around his wrists.

- H-Hey! That's…! Hey, let me go! Inoue, what's wrong with you! Is that really you, Inoue?

- Kurosaki-kun, don't be afraid, it's just a little something I always wanted.

- YEAH BUT I DON'T WANT IT YOU KNOW! – his face got even redder, if it was possible. Soon ropes captured his elbows, and got tied around his chest. – Aren't you going a little overboard?

- I'm just making sure! – She said as she moved to his legs, and started carressing them together.

- Where'd you get so much rope from, anyways?

- Oh, on the way I asked a very helpful man. I don't know why he smiled so much at me… and then he showed me a very strange, dark shop… I couldn't understand what were half of those stuff, but I managed to get this.

- I-I think you were taken to the wrong place… w-what are you dmrpfffh! – Ichigo's protests were muffled by a piece of white cloth. Ichigo squirmed and struggled against his binds as he could finally move his body -good timing-, but it was pretty much useless. His body was full of knots and rope. Tight, tight rope. – MMMPHHHH!

- Let's go, shall we? – She said as she easily lifted up his body and jumped out of the window. She managed to take him through lifeless streets, so luckily nobody saw him. Ichigo gave up halfway, and looked up at Inoue's house. Inoue kicked in the door and shouted 'I'm home!'.

- _I'm home? Who is she talking to? She lives alone…what is going on here? – _Ichigo started thinking as he was taken into her kitchen. He was placed onto a chair lightly. Inoue stepped out of the room, so Ichigo immediately started working against those binds. However, after a few seconds, Matsumoto stepped inside.

- E-Erm… Inoue-chan, you went a little overboard, don't you think? … Let's get half of those down. – Ichigo gulped but sighed in relief. It was so embarrassing, being tied up like this, right in front of Ms Chatty-Gossip. But finally he was getting a bit more closer to freedom. – There. – Ichigo grunted, his hands and ankles were still tied together, and nor was the gag gone. – Let's start cooking then!

- _WHAT? I'M GONNA BE EATEN BY MY CLASSMATE?_

- Let's start it! – Inoue chirped cheerfully.


End file.
